Smart phone use and other personal media devices such as mp3 players, tablet computers, etc. are becoming an indispensable part of our modern lifestyle. Over 35% of Americans use smartphones alone and the use of personal media devices is expected to grow even higher.
Most of today's personal media devices play movies and games, stream television and surf the web. In addition, many of these devices are now offering 3-D viewing without using special glasses. While it is very convenient to have so much information and entertainment at our fingertips, viewing these devices can be less than satisfying, especially if the user does not have perfect vision. Although screen size and resolution is improving, by its very definition, there is a limit on the size of a personal media device. Additionally, many people experience significant eye-strain when viewing these devices.
There is a need for a device that allows all users to view personal media devices comfortably and enjoyably while minimizing eye-strain.